User blog:Jaydob04/My Least Favourite Learningblocks Episodes
So yeah, this list is based on my reactions to these episodes when I was way younger than I am now. ABs Magic Yes, I know what you're thinking. "Why did you put this episode on this list? I like that episode!". I actually like this episode. It has the usually silent Magic E sing a song for 3 minutes. But the only thing that ruined it for me is the "Huge" part. After they spelt that word, H, U, G and Magic E turn 6 times the size as the other characters. (Similar to "Top", where B, I and G turn big), but here, Magic E's voice changes to sound similar to that of M's or Big Tum's, which proper freaked me out in my early age, to the point where I instantly shut off the TV whenever this episode comes back on so that Giant Magic E will never appear on my screen ever again. The rest of the episode is fantastic, though. Dog Me, along with Arifmetix despise this episode. This is because of I's abuse of dogs. So, after the dog digs the garden (which a mole would also do), I has no choice but to scream at the poor thing, scaring it away. This actually made me lock on to the TV and could not stop thinking about it until "Rhyme Rocket" came on. Dot Another I episode, where I loses her dot. (To resemble Turkish dotless I). My least favourite parts are when I gets something other than a dot. (a cop, a cot, a cod, a pod, a doc, a top.) When she gets a cop, for example, She will pretend to be a cop, reject it and then vigorously yell at O for not getting her god damn dot. Geez, calm down I. The worst part is that I's constant wailing sounds like Nicole Watterson from "The Amazing World of Gumball". Fred (Game Version) I like the episode, and I loved Fred. However, I despised the game version, because it is "F-N", so You need to put A, E, I, O and U between F and N, but N is not N, because cheeky little Fred stole his Alphaling. Anyways, this isn't bad, right? NO, because T is one of the letters to put between F and N (Fred) too. Why would someone old enough to know CVC, put a T between F and N to spell "Ftn"? OF COURSE IT'S A NONSENSE WORD! The ending part of "Name" When A does the "A-OK" at the end of the Long-A song, I proper cried at it. That's all. The ending of J's episode No, not "Jaybird", the other one. Is it called "Jet"? So, just like "Name", I cried at the end. NBs One, Two, Three This episode is just, boring. Though it does teach people about the Order of Numbers. It is just an example of how much of a screen hog Three can be. Also, Three is a greedy little hog in this episode. She ate 3 apples and Two offered her a fourth apple. I was confused to heck by this. Fruit Salad This is here because of how evil Three is in this episode. Blowing up one of the machines over food. That is just downright greedy. Squarey Episodes Although I'm OK with Squarey in "Once Upon A Time" and "Hiccups", as he makes cute purring noises, "Flatland" straight up corrupted him. He now goes "Yep Yep Yep Yehhhp!", which might irritate some people. Squarey's most annoying part is when he goes "OOOOOOOOooooooooh", in "Flatland" when he can't get the stick. The beginning of "The Three Threes" Geez, Nine, why isn't it hard to just pull the kite down from the tree instead of being too lazy to grab it by the end. It is one of the "Lazy Nine" episodes. The second one is "The Wrong Number". Category:Blog posts